pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jonesle
You have new messages (last change). Have fun going on an editing spree. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Whats UP???Peanut64-RandomStuff OOOOOOO!!! Barracuda!! more WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE, WE'VE GOT FUN AND GAMES!!! MORE ROCK THIS WAAAEYYYY MORE BANK N' BLAAAACKKKKK!!!The one and only, Peanut64. Say cheese! Wait say FUZZY PICKLES!!! (congrats if you know where that comes from!) Portal-Kombat Well this is stupid because im 4 computers away.The one and only, Peanut64. Hey you i know you know now nkow nwo'The one and only, Peanut64.' FUZZY PICKLES is from URFBOUND. Portal-Kombat If you want to see the controls for the REAL remake of Pikmin 1 you can see it in the forum for Pikmin/Pikmin 2 remake updates on Pikipedia. Portal-Kombat ?The one and only, Peanut64. I'm talking about the one that's getting released in the U.S. in March (I think that's the date). Portal-Kombat Hey speaking of Fuzzy Pickles I'm playing URFBOUND. Ness is level 35 and everybody else is level 30 and I just defeated the TRILLIONAGE SPROUT. Portal-Kombat Welcome Back No problem. We can't always be editing here. Ironically, the last comment left here was when I played EarthBound a little while back, which I just played at a friend's house the other day and Poo joined our party (though we named him Kato instead.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hey, how you doin?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Pikmin 2 is in my top five games. I have only one sentence of advice to give you: Submerged Castle is absolutely ruthless at a deceptively short 5 Floors, but make sure you bring exactly 60 Blue Pikmin with you into the cave. That's it! Besides that this game is worth every second. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Hie'Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Did you make your sig broken again?' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Hi! I'm working on the ideas for my next project right now. They are not yet on the site but I assure you that once I get started there's gonna be a storm of sorts :) and I like the Yellow Pikmin in your sig. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I archived my talk page, to make it less crowded, and, all of the text on the page is yellow. Well, to make your "friends" sig work, ask me later. Im too busy right now, i will consider helping that purpose later.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Ok. My page is glitching up.' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Sword of Kings Ugh... I stayed up to four in the morning last night playing EarthBound... I needed to get the Sword of Kings, which is a rare 1/128 chance after you beat a Starman Super. I was trying since midnight. Then I woke up and tried again for half an hour and finally got it. All my tries to get the Sword of Kings took me from Level 63 to Level 89. I was really enjoying the game until that part. Anyways, how's it going? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* It's crazy, and I like it! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I forgot what I ate for breakfast :( Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I just got into Magicant (Ness's dream world.) I'm Level 93. It's weird there, but a better level than a lot of the other places. I have a feeling that I won't be able to go back to it after I finish it, so I'm taking my time there. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I like the orangeness of it. I also noticed that the colors have been switched around here- that's cool. Also I beat EarthBound! I got Ness to Level 99 and finished the game :D and after that, I also finished EarthBound Zero, the one that came before it. I finished that at Level 35. It is much shorter but some parts of it are actually scary and very frustrating! I like EarthBound enough to play it again sometime, but EarthBound Zero might be a long time until I play it again. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Your sig Jonsey, I gotta ask you to make it smaller. And less seizure causing. Sorry, man. It just takes up too much space and heath care money. ~~Rocky~~ Bringing Back Brawl Wow, it feels like it's been a long time since I've played Smash Bros. Brawl... hey, I'll look for my friend code and once I find it, I'll post it here. Portal-Kombat 22:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Portal-Kombat's Brawl Code: 356612912940 Other information: I think my name should appear as JAK, which was the name I gave Link when I first played through Wind Waker. Anyway, just ask anytime when you want to Brawl, and I'll eventually answer and come up with a time that works.Portal-Kombat 23:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Maybe at 1:45? I think that's a good time. I also need your code, though. Portal-Kombat 15:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I have some bad news... I won't be able to play Brawl today until my friend gives it back... I loaned it and it hasn't been returned yet (I don't play it as much as I used to, so I figured I'd give someone else a chance to play it.) But at least we have the codes now. So next weekend might be a better time for this. I'll be sure to leave a notice on your talk page on friday. Sorry these things are tough to schedule :( Portal-Kombat 17:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I Lost the game! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat'